Harry Potter y el Caballo de Guerra
by Daisuke
Summary: Luego de los sucesos en su sexto año. Harry Potter debe prepararse para enfrentarse a su destino. Sin embargo... para encontrar y destruir los Horcrux, necesitará de la ayuda de alguien cuyo único motor en la vida son las artes marciales, Ranma Saotome.
1. Parte 1

Harry Potter y el Caballo de Guerra

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Esta historia está ambientada al final del libro 6 de Harry Potter. Con Ranma 1/2 hay una pequeña divergencia justo al final, luego de la pelea entre Ranma y Saffron.

Advertencia: Este fic tiene Spoilers de Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Parte 1

(·)(·)(·)(·)

No podía creerlo, realmente no podía creerlo. Él había muerto. Snape los traicionó a todos... y él había pagado caro confiarse demasiado. Ya había pasado un día desde el funeral de Dumbledore y la ida apresurada de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. El castillo estaba prácticamente desierto.

La profesora McGonagall estaba en la oficina de Dumbledore... ex-oficina de Dumbledore, revisando algunos viejos papeles. Principalmente estaba separando todo lo que pudiera servir para la Orden de las otras pertenencias del mago. Era su deber tener preparado para el hermano del difunto director todo lo que le correspondía, después de todo, el testamento de Dumbldore la obligaba.

Ella no entendía porque Dumbledore confiaba que ella pudiera hacer un mejor trabajo que los duendes... después de todo ellos estaban bien entrenados para ello. Tal vez era otra vez la exagerada confianza que tenía Dumbledore con los demás... pero McGonagall estaba segura de que había algo más por entender sobre todo el asunto... él quería que ella encontrara algo, o, tal vez quería que ese algo la encontrara a ella...

Y de pronto, como confirmando sus pensamientos, la chimenea de la oficina se encendió, un rostro se podía ver entre las llamas. La profesora se acomodó sus anteojos para ver mejor al extraño sujeto que quería comunicarse. Parecía que la señal tenía algún tipo de problema por que el rostro del hombre se veía algo borroso, pero McGonagall estaba segura de que era asiático. -¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? -preguntó ella arqueando una ceja.

-¡OH! Honolable huésped, necesito hablal con honolable Dumbledole¿dónde estal él? -el hombre hizo una pausa como para pensar en lo siguiente que iba a decir y luego gritó -¡SEL ULGENTE!

Ella tragó saliva, era obvio que el hombre frente a ella era un conocido de Dumbledore, o incluso, un amigo de éste, pero todavía no estaba enterado de su trágico destino. -Él... no podrá atenderle, yo estoy a cargo ahora.

El hombre hizo una mueca de confusión. -¿No estal? Pelo... ¡Caballo delotal fénix!

Ella se sentó en el sillón del director. -¿Esto tiene que ver con la orden?

El hombre se rascó la nuca. -¿Olden? No, sel Lanma Saotome, él delotó solo a Saflon, sel titánica batalla, Jusenkyo está inundado.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces. ¿Jusenkyo? Dumbledore había estado hablando con gente del exterior por lo que se veía. Ella recordaba muy bien lo que esa magia maldita podía hacerle a las personas. Y estaba enterada de la leyenda de Saffron, aunque nunca había visto al hombre fénix en carne y hueso. -¿Quién es este... Lanma Saotome?

El hombre frunció el ceño. -Usted no sabel nada, mejol hablal con Dumbledole.

-¡Dumbledore está muerto! -gritó ella con un rostro lleno de pánico.

El hombre tembló al escuchar eso. -Pelo... pelo... ¿muelto? Sel tlagica noticia... y justo ahola que Saotome estaba listo.

-¿Quién es Saotome?

El hombre se dio vuelta, parecía que estaba hablando con alguien a sus espadas. Luego volvió su atención a McGonagall. -Gualdaspaldas, entlenadol... está aquí conmigo, su novia sabel ingle' mejol que mí... ella quelel ayudal.

Todo el asunto se estaba haciendo cada vez más interesante. Sin embargo, la profesora no podía dejar de estar irritada con el sujeto. Estaba feliz ante la noticia de que iba a hablar con alguien que sí la entendía correctamente. -Dame con ella.

De pronto el rostro del hombre desapareció y en su lugar apareció el rostro de una muchacha de no más de 18 años de edad. Parecía estar un tanto nerviosa. -Hola, mi nombre es Akane Tendo, soy la... prometida de Ranma.

La profesora asintió. -¿Quién es Lanma, Ranma o cómo sea que se llame? Nadie me lo quiere explicar, por lo que se ve.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza un poco, como pidiendo disculpas. -Oh, eso es un tanto difícil de decir con palabras... Ranma es un artista marcial, está maldito por el estanque de la muchacha ahogada desde hace dos años... y ayer acabó con Saffron, Jusendo y Jusenkyo.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos con sorpresa. -¿Cómo¿Una sola persona hizo esto? Los magos chinos son fuertes en ese caso... bueno, ustedes están más enfocados en el duelo.

Unas manos de fuego aparecieron delante del rostro de Akane, como en un intento por corregir a la profesora. -Oh, no, no... Ranma y yo somos... muggles¿esa es la palabra?

Ahora sí que estaba perdida la pobre bruja. -¿Muggles¿Un muggle terminó con un fénix¿Uno cuya sola existencia es prácticamente la batalla?

Akane asintió con estatismo. -Bueno, no sólo... yo lo ayude, el guía dice que actué como una especie de escudo mágico o algo así.

La profesora se tomó la cabeza. -¿Tienes alguna idea por qué Dumbledore estaba vigilando a este... muggle? -Ella estaba segura de que no había forma de que fuera un muggle... y la muchacha, si realmente había servido de 'escudo mágico' para proteger al muchacho, era obvio que tampoco podía ser muggle.

Akane frunció un poco el entrecejo. -No me gusta mucho esa palabra... pero en fin, el guía dice que Ranma puede ayudar a un tal... Jari Pote en su búsqueda privada, no sé más. Tal vez este Jari Pote sepa algo.

McGonagall asintió lentamente. -Debe ser Harry Potter... me pregunto... bien¿dónde están ustedes?

La muchacha parpadeó repetidas veces. -En las afueras de Jusenkyo, en la Provincia de Quinghai, China.

La mujer asintió al memorizar la información. -Hablaré con el ministerio de la magia de China, haré todo lo posible porque les envíen un translador para venir aquí, así podremos conocernos en persona.

Akane parpadeó repetidas veces. -Oh... bueno, si usted lo dice¿nos quedamos aquí?

La profesora se incorporó. -Correcto, ahora mismo haré todos los arreglos, dentro de unas horas llegará un mago del ministerio de la magia de China para buscarlos, esperen ahí quietos.

La muchacha japonesa acepto la orden y se despidió con un 'Ja ne' que McGonagall creía que significaba algo así como 'hasta luego' pero no estaba completamente segura, rara vez había tenido que lidiar con idiomas extranjeros. De cualquier manera, suspiró con cansancio, probablemente la noticia de que ese... Lanma o Ranma Saotome hubiera aniquilado a Saffron sería buena en si otra fuera la circunstancia. La muerte de Dumbledore hizo que todo lo bueno perdiera un poco de sentido.

(·)(·)(·)(·)

En el número cuatro de Privert Drive, un joven mago de 16 años miraba el techo de su habitación en silencio. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que Dumbledore tuviera ese final?

Y Snape...

Snape pagaría, de eso estaba seguro. Lo haría pagar, 'Half-Blood Prince'... ese sujeto era tan parecido a Voldemort a los ojos de Harry que bien podría convertirse en alguien incluso más peligroso que el mago que mató a sus padres.

Pero él debía concentrarse, pensar en lo que debía hacer, tenía que encontrar el resto de los Horcrux y destruirlos uno por uno antes de enfrentarse a Voldemort y terminar con todo al fin. Encontrarse con Snape y tomar venganza sería un extra.

Harry pasó su lengua por su labio, como saboreando algo delicioso. Del solo pensar en luchar con Snape y acabarlo... todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Sin embargo... no estaba seguro si era por emoción, odio o miedo.

Probablemente era un poco de cada uno.

Sin embargo, su enfrentamiento con él solamente días atrás le había probado que no estaba listo. Necesitaba ser mejor que cualquier Auror para poder derrotar a Snape. Y para Voldemort... necesitaría aun más. ¿Cómo podría lograrlo?

Harry levantó la vista para ver un calendario, en poco tiempo cumpliría la mayoría de edad. Faltaba poco más de un mes... pero ya estaba cerca, sería adulto entonces y podría irse de la casa de sus tíos, para no regresar nunca más.

De pronto, los pensamientos del joven mago fueron interrumpidos por un ruido proveniente de la ventana. Harry saltó fuera de la cama y sacó su varita, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier Death Eater, Dementor o lo que sea que pudiera atacarle. Sin embargo, suspiró aliviado al notar que la culpable del ruido era una simple lechuza.

Harry caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza entró volando y comenzó a dar vueltas por el techo. Al comienzo el mago pensó que sería Pig, pero el tamaño estaba mal, era demasiado grande. Además tenía un plumaje negro y rojo que no reconocía.

Harry alzó la mano. -Oye, ven aquí, se supone que tienes que darme una carta¿verdad?

La lechuza se posó sobre las cosas de Harry y le miró con curiosidad, luego asintió. Voló hasta donde estaba Harry y se posó sobre el brazo de éste, mostrándole una carta que estaba adherida a su pata.

Harry no perdió tiempo para quitarle la carta. Pero luego la metió en la jaula de Hedwing y le sirvió un poco de agua. La lechuza blanca curiosamente no parecía ofendida por la presencia de la negra y roja.

El joven mago ojeó la carta. Tembló al ver quién la enviaba.

"Querido Harry, Si estás leyendo esto... es porque estoy muerto. Me lo temía desde que destruí el Horcrux de Voldemort, mi vida se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Es por eso que te entrené para que sepas cómo él llegó a ser lo que es. Sin embargo, esperaba también poder entrenarte el año próximo para que tuvieras un nivel similar al de un Auror.

Supongo que eso ya quedó en el olvido. No puedes conformarte con las habilidades de un Auror, para derrotar a Voldemort, necesitas más que eso.

Adjunto te envió unos mapas con algunas posibles ubicaciones de los Horcrux, están encantados como el mapa del merodeador. Para activarlos debes decir 'Juro solemnemente que mis motivos son buenos'... lo sé, tal vez no sea muy original, pero es perfecto y sé que no podrás olvidarlo.

Además, he conseguido alguien que puede ayudarte en tu viaje. Su nombre es Ranma Saotome. Tal vez para cuando leas esta carta, él ya estará listo. Dicen que es un muggle, pero eso es debatible, nadie pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para comprobarlo. Lo conocerás más pronto de lo que imaginas.

Otra cosa... deja que tus amigos te acompañen, tienes que tenerlos cerca... y a tus enemigos más cerca.

Memoriza esta carta y luego quémala.

Tu amigo,  
Albus Dumbledore"

Un torrente de lágrimas mojó la carta. Harry no podría creerlo, realmente Dumbledore sabía lo que Draco estaba planeando, era obvio. Y ahora le había hablado desde el mundo de los muertos. Harry frunció el entrecejo. No podía ser débil. Tenía que ser fuerte, más fuerte... EL más fuerte.

Se propuso estudiar la carta con detenimiento, buscando cualquier pista. Cuando no encontró nada tomó los otros pergaminos adjuntos y activó los mapas, no parecían ser de lugares que conocía, pero lucían importantes y antiguos, tal vez más tarde Hermione podría ayudarlo.

Y al pensar en su amiga recordó que ella y Ron le habían prácticamente jurado que lo acompañarían hasta el final. Tenía que escribirles para poder acordar donde se encontrarían.

Pero... otra vez, los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos por otro ruido. Uno que él reconocía bien. Era el mismo que se escuchaba cuando alguien se aparecía.

Se acercó a la ventana pero se mantuvo agachado con la varita en mano, voces se escuchaban afuera.

-¡Au¿por qué no estamos adentro? Pensé que sabías hacer esto -se quejó una voz masculina, extrañamente familiar.

-¡Cállate! Pasé la prueba y tú no, seguramente la casa tiene alguna protección para que nadie pueda aparecerse en ella, como la que tiene Hogwarts -respondió otra voz, femenina. Harry reconoció a sus amigos.

(·)(·)(·)(·)

1994 no fue un buen año para Ranma Saotome. Obtuvo una maldición de convertirse en mujer con simplemente mojarse con agua fría. Le dieron el beso de la muerte y lo persiguieron por toda China. Se comió una sopa que casi lo deja pelado...

Pero también fue bueno.

Conoció a Akane Tendo, su prometida... y a muchas otras.

1995 fue un año regular para él. Conoció a su madre, pero supo que si se le aparecía como hombre, seguramente le obligaría a hacer suicidio ritual. Aprendió los secretos del Chi. Descubrió los terrores de los estilos secretos de su escuela de artes marciales y casi pierde su identidad contra un sujeto que también se hacía llamar Ranma Saotome.

Lo que iba de 1996 había probado ser todavía más acalorado que sus otros años en Nerima. Casi pierde a Akane por una estúpida riña que tuvo con ella por un traje de combate que la había convertido en su igual. Encima conoció a un Hombre Dragón que casi lo deja convertido en mujer para siempre. Otra vez, casi pierde a Akane por su boca. Otra vez, conoció a un dragón, esta vez uno de siete cabezas que casi se lo zampa a él y a Akane.

Pero lo peor del año había sido el que se autoproclamaba dios. Su más terrible enemigo, uno que casi lo mata a él, a Akane y a todos sus amigos. Saffron. El hombre fénix. Afortunadamente, al final pudo derrotarle.

Pero él se había dado cuenta. Con cada reto que pasaba, el próximo se hacía más y más peligroso. ¿Sería bueno quedarse en Nerima y esperar su inevitable destrucción?

Ranma no lo pensaba. Estuvo a punto de dejar a Akane e irse para vivir su caótica vida en soledad. Pero... para su sorpresa, ella se le había pegado. Y él no la quiso obligar a irse a Nerima. Su 'muerte y resurrección' le había enseñado que no podía vivir sin ella.

De pronto, Ranma abrió sus ojos. Luego de derrotar a Saffron y asegurarse de que Akane siguiera con vida, se había desmayado. Desde entonces dormía más de la cuenta.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la casa del guía. No era ninguna choza, era una verdadera casa grande. Bostezó pensando en lo que haría después. Se estiró. Luego parpadeó, su mano había tocado algo a su lado, o mejor dicho alguien.

Ranma se giró y vio una mujer, no podía distinguir su rostro porque estaba oscuro. -Oh oh... -escapó su boca. Había dos posibilidades. La primera, que fuera Akane, la segunda que No fuera Akane. Ambas prometían mucho dolor más tarde. Ya podía escuchar los gritos de su prometida de 'PERVERTIDO' y sentía el dolor de sus puños.

De pronto la mujer a su lado se movió. Y se despertó.

Ranma se alejó un poco de ella. -¡Yo no fui!

La mujer se sentó en la cama y lo miró confundida, como si todavía estuviera dormida. -Eres un tonto... ¿qué dices?

-Oh... ¿Akane? -preguntó Ranma, no estaba tranquilo.

Ella se llevó la mano a la cara. -Estás teniendo problemas con tu memoria últimamente. Y sí, soy Akane.

Ranma de pronto recordó algo y frunció el ceño. -¿Cómo sé yo que no eres alguien que cayó en el estanque de la Akane ahogada?

Akane arqueó una ceja, como si no creyera la estupidez que le decían. -Porque ahora me voy a bañar con agua caliente, y voy a seguir siendo Akane.

Ranma tragó saliva. -Podrías... podrías estar estancada en tu forma maldita.

Akane resopló irritada. -Ya deja de molestar, yo también podría acusarte de no ser Ranma si ese es el caso. Además, no podría haber usado el estanque en el que me ahogaron, Jusenkyo está inundado¿lo recuerdas? Está muy inestable.

Ranma asintió, como recordándolo. Se tomó la cabeza. -Tengo migraña... ¿todavía estamos en China?

Akane se sonrió. -Sí, y ya te traeré algo para el dolor de cabeza -luego miró un reloj que estaba en la pared y frunció el ceño. -La gente del ministerio de la magia debe estar por llegar.

-¿Ministerio de la magia? -cuestionó un confundido Ranma.

Akane asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación. -después te explico, ahora me voy a bañar.

Ranma se rascó la nuca y parpadeó repetidas veces cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía la trenza, aunque su pelo seguía siendo largo. -Esto cada vez se me hace más y más raro.

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Fin de la Parte 1

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Notas del autor: Sí, me encantan Ranma 1/2 y Harry Potter. Si alguien necesita información sobre Ranma... pues lo único que tienen que hacer es usar el google. Voy a tratar de tomar esto de una manera un poco más oscura de lo normal. Van a haber muertes como en todos los libros de HP desde el 4 (o sea, es más un fic de Harry que de Ranma, el mundo es más parecido al de HP que lo que se ve normalmente en el universo de Takahashi).

Para los que están familiarizados con Ranma, pero solamente con el anime... pues sí, hay un 'Estanque de la Akane ahogada'. Lo creo una secuaz de Saffron para engañar a Ranma y robarle una llave/arma que serviría para transformar al niño fénix en hombre fénix. 


	2. Parte 2

Harry Potter y el Caballo de Guerra

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Esta historia está ambientada al final del libro 6 de Harry Potter. Con Ranma 1/2 hay una pequeña divergencia justo al final, luego de la pelea entre Ranma y Saffron.

Advertencia: Este fic tiene Spoilers de Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Parte 2

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Hermione y Ron subierón con sus escobas hasta la ventana de Harry y entrarón inmediatamente cuando notaron que su amigo les había abierto. Saludaron en silencio al muchacho y luego colocaron sus escobas a un costado.

Ron fue el primero en hablar. -Nos aparecimos, decidimos que queríamos estar contigo.

Harry se sonrió, parecía forzado. -Querras decir que Hermione te apareció... de cualquier manera, supongo que vienen tan pronto porque creían que escaparía¿verdad?

Hermione miró al piso, pero luego se armo de coraje y levantó el rostro, parecía estar furiosa. -¡Porque lo pensaste¡Querías dejarnos fuera de todo esto¿verdad?

Harry se sentó en su cama y lo pensó un momento. -Pues, a decir verdad, esa era mi intención al comienzo, hasta que me llego esto -explicó mostrandole a su amiga la carta de Dumbledore.

Hermione tomó el pergamino y lo leyó rápidamente. Su rostro se tornó pesimista por un momento, pero luego regresó a uno radiante, como de alguien lleno de confianza. -Estas son excelentes noticias, Dumbledore nos dejó algo con lo qué empezar¿tienes esos mapas?

Ron se llevó las manos a la nuca. -Quisiera que me dijeran qué dice esa carta.

Hermione en lugar de informarle, simplemente le pasó la carta. -Avisame cuando la termines, la quemaré con magia.

Ron frunció la nariz. -Yo tambien tengo mayoría de edad¿sabes? Puedo quemarla yo mismo.

Harry se sonrió, había sido la primera vez que lo hacía desde que dejó el tren. -Mejor que lo haga Hermione, de cualquier manera, estaba más interesado en saber quien es este 'Ranma Saotome' ¿has leido algo de él Hermione?

La muchacha parpadeó repetidas veces mientras buscaba en su memoria. Luego sacudió su cabeza negativamente. -No sé nada, pero si es un muggle como todo el mundo piensa, no sé si será util.

Ron asintió. -Tal vez Dumbledore se equivocó.

Harry gruñó. -¡Dumbledore no se equivocaría!

Hermione miró a un costado, una lagrima cruzó su mejilla. -Se equivocó con Snape.

Harry bajó la vista. -Sí... supongo... que sí, yo siempre le advertía de él, y terminé teniendo la razón. Desearía haberme equivocado.

Ron terminó de leer la carta y entonces la levantó y murmuró 'Incendio' y entonces una gran llamarada salió de su varita, quemó la carta y encendió el techo de la habitación de Harry. Los otros dos jovenes magos miraron irritados a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros.

Hermione miró el techo que se estaba quemando y apuntó con su varita. -Incendio -repitió las palabras de Ron, éste abrió sus ojos sorprendido, y más aun estuvo cuando el fuego de Hermione apago el suyo, y luego desapareció. La muchacha continuó moviendo su varita -Reparo -murmuró y entonces el techo volvió a la normalidad.

Harry parpadeó recordando algo. -Oigan, están haciendo magia, me van a culpar a mí.

Ron hizo una mueca de confusión. -¿Qué quieres decir? Nosotros tenemos la mayoría de edad -lo dijo con orgullo, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, tenía algo que Harry no.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. -No te preocupes Harry, puse un encantamiento antilocalizador antes de entrar, de cualquier manera creía que ya no te importaba que te expulsaran de Hogwarts.

Ron se rascó la nuca. -Oigan¿de qué hablan? Si Harry no hizo magia.

Harry miró con irritación a Ron. -No importa quien la haga, lo que importa es dónde se haga. los del ministerio no pueden detectar quien la hizo, solamente pueden detectar que se hizo, no tiene mucho sentido en realidad.

Hermione asintió. -Deberías saberlo Ron, eso está en la historia de las regulaciones mágicas de Gran Bretania, saber eso es necesario para ser Auror.

Ron bajó la vista. -Bueno, soy un incompetente¿y qué? -estaba enojado, era obvio. Sus mejillas y nariz estaban coloradas y sus ojos comenzaban a inyectarse con sangre.

Harry se rió. -No te preocupes por eso Ron, estoy seguro que ustes dos seran grandes aurores.

Hermione bajó la vista. -¿Por qué no te incluyes?

Ron asintió. -Los tres iremos a la academia y nos haremos aurores.

Harry tragó saliva, no esperaba que sus dos amigos realmente quisieran ser aurores, pero... ahora que lo pensaba, en Hermione era obvio, desde que el falso Moody la había felicitado, era lo mismo que con él. Y Ron... bueno, él no quería ser menos. Así que la única opción era ser Auror. -Bueno... yo no... yo no creo que vaya a sobrevivir.

Ron lo miró atonito. Parecía que estaba apunto de decir algo, pero de pronto Hermione le puso la mano en la boca, callandolo sin remedio. La mirada de la muchacha era terrible, casi arrolladora.

Harry volvió a tragar saliva. -Es por eso que... les iba a pedir que no me acompañaran en mi viaje.

Hermione no pestañeo. -HARRY. JAMES. POTTER. ¿Sabes quienes somos?

Harry bajó la vista. -No me hables así, por favor...

Sin embargo Hermione seguía mirandolo severamente. -¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido? Pues te equivocas. Mira a Neville¿crees que él es feliz?

Harry miró hacia un costado. -Sería más infeliz si Voldemort lo hubiera elegido.

Hermione asintió. -Tal vez, pero... tienes amigos Harry. Ron y yo te seguriemos hasta el fin del mundo.

Ron asintió y se liberó de la mano de Hermione. -¡Dariamos tu vida por tí!

Harry levantó la vista y miró a su amigo. Tenía la piel de gallina. -¿Qué dijiste? -preguntó con lentitud.

-Que dariamos tu vida por tí, y sí, yo tambien lo haría, Harry -le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que parecía decir que ya no había de qué discutir.

Sin embargo, era ESO de lo que Harry estaba preocupado. -Ustedes no entienden¿y si realmente tienen que dar sus vidas? Yo... yo no podría vivir con ese peso -bajó la vista. -Pero tal vez, ojalá, solo tenga que morir yo.

Ron se sobó la nariz. -Entonces, eres un cobarde, si esa es la verdad el Harry del que me hice mejor amigo ya no existe.

Harry volvió tener una sonrisa en el rostro. Y curiosamente estaba llorando. No se había percatado de eso hasta ese momento. -Ustedes dos, son unos tontos¿lo sabían?

Hermione acarició el hombro del 'elegido'. -Lo sabemos, pero tienes que saber que la amistad es mucho más fuerte que cualquier magia tenebrosa que Voldemort pueda usar.

Harry cerró sus ojos, recordando a su mentor, al ex-director de Hogwarts. -Dumbledore... él solía decir algo parecido.

-¿Algo parecido? -preguntó con Ron interes.

-Sí -asintió Harry -decía que yo tengo un poder que Voldemort desconoce, y es la capacidad de amar.

-Ahí tienes, nos necesitas -le sonrió Ron.

Harry se rindió definitivamente, se sentó en su cama y miró a Hermione. -Acepto su ayuda con una condición.

La bruja se sorprendió ante la petición. -Sí, lo que sea.

-Que nunca más digas mi nombre de esa manera, diste más miedo que Sna... -las palabras de Harry se perdieron ante el recuerdo de aquél profesor. Miró con odio el suelo.

Hermione y Ron entendían, tambien recentían a Snape.

De pronto alguien dijo. -Lo atraparemos, no podrá escapar.

Harry asintió, renovadas energías. Atraparía a Snape, con la ayuda de Ron y Hermione, él se sentía invencible. Se sobresaltó cuando Hermione levantó su varita. -Hagamos un juramento entonces.

Harry la imitó con lentitud. Ron al ver a sus amigos con las varitas enfrentadas hizo lo mismo. -¿Qué haces Hermione?

Ella se sonrió. -Juremos, que pase lo que pase, seguiremos siendo amigos hasta el final. Y si luego de que Voldemort caiga alguno o algunos de nosotros no sobrevive, los que sí lo hagan podrán seguir con sus vidas.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces. Miró a Hermione a los ojos, y por algún motivo, sintió una escalofríante imagen. El rostro de su amiga por momentos lo vio extraño, horrible. Podrido. Parecía un inferi.

Pero luego asintió e hicieron el juramento.

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Ranma Saotome frunció el entrecejo al ver a tres hombres vestidos con unas raras y coloridas togas aparecersele de manera sorpresiva. Sin embargo, él siempre estaba preparado para pelear, colocó sus manos delante de su cuerpo y su rostro se tornó salvaje. -¿Quienes son ustedes?

El más alto del grupo se inclinó. -Somos Huan Sho, Ying Lao y Francis White, somos del ministerio de la magia de China, estamos aquí por Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo. Supongo que tú eres una de esas personas.

Ranma junto sus manos, preparando una hola de Chi si alguno de los hombres hacía algo extraño. -¿Por qué nos buscan?

Había uno que parecías ser occidental, tenía cabello rojo y un bigote enorme. Se adelantó. -Yo soy Francis White, embajador de Gran Bretania, tal vez no estés enterado de por qué estamos aquí, bueno, te explico que venimos para llevarte a Hogwarts... bueno, no directamente, pero ese es el destino final.

Ranma gruñó como un animal, había algo de esas personas que le traían mala espina. Algo que le hacía recordar a Jusenkyo.

De pronto una de las puertas contiguas a la habitación se abrió, y una persona atrevesó el umbral. Akane llevaba puesta una ropa que Ranma no tenía idea que seguía teniendo. Era Do-chan, un traje de combate legendario que tiempo atrás había elegido a la menor de los Tendo como su ama, pero luego de unas cuantas riñas y peleas, Akane dejó de usarlo.

Ranma parpadeó. -¿Akane?

Akane levantó la vista y le sonrió a Ranma. -No me preguntes de donde salió, creo que nos siguió cuando supo que me habían secuestrado.

Francis tosió como para tratar de llamar la atención a los adolescentes. -Entiendo que deben viajar a Hogwarts lo más rápido posible. Hemos preparado un traslador que les permitirá llegar en un santiamen a Hogsmeade, de ahí pueden ir caminando a Hogwarts.

Otro de los magos asintió. -Sigannos, por favor.

Akane asintió lentamente. -Sólo dejenme buscar unas cosas.

Ranma lelajó su postura. -¿Akane¿Qué está pasando?

Akane no le hizo caso a Ranma y salió de la habitación, cuando regresó traía consigo algo entre unas mantas, colocó el objeto sobre la cama y quitó la manta. Ranma vió a la llave del fuego, una especie de lanza mágica, la Kinjankan. Un arma terriblemente destructiva que Saffron utilizó de una manera terrible y casi le da muerte. De hecho, fue precisamente ese artefacto el que convirtió a Akane en una muñeca que parecía no tener vida.

-¿Qué haces con eso? -preguntó Ranma, su voz no parecía firme.

Akane cerró sus ojos. -Lo necesitaré para el viaje, por lo que me conto el guía.

La muchacha desenvolvió algo más entre las mantas, de nuevo, otra llave mágica, la otra 'lanza', la Gekkaja. Era un arma con el poder sobre el hielo, gracias a esta y a Akane, Ranma pudo hacer el último golpe asesino a Saffron. El artista marcial no entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Akane? -murmruó arqueando una ceja.

Akane sonrió y le alcanzó la Gekkaja a Ranma. -Vamos a necesitar de todo esto si queremos sobrevivir a Gran Bretania.

Ranma recibió el arma y luego se giró hacia donde estaban los magos, les dedicó una mirada helada. -Akane y yo ya tuvimos suficientes aventuras peligrosas, no voy a permitir que pierda su vida.

Uno de los magos orientales dio un paso adelante. -Entendemos que han sido llamados para ayudar a 'salvar al mundo', aunque no conocemos todos los detalles. Sabemos que Voldemort es un peligro que debe ser detenido, y ustedes pueden ayudar.

Ranma levantó la Gekkaja con un gesto amenazante. -¿Quién o qué es Voldemort?

El mago occidental bajó la vista. -Un hechicero negro, tan o más terrible que Saffron, si consigue sus objetivos, Gran Bretania... no, el mundo entraría en una epoca oscura. Muerte y destrucción.

El artista marcial sonrió levemente. -Bueno, estoy acostumbrado a la destrucción. -Miró a Akane -¿Tú qué piensas?

Akane bajó la vista y levantó el Kinjakan, éste se encendió con fuego. -Creo que debemos escuchar por lo menos a esta gente de... Hogwarts.

Ranma parpadeó repetidas veces, confundido por varias razones. Primero, Akane resistía el fuego mágico del Kinjakan, segundo, no parecía enojada, tenía un aura como de tranquilidad y tercero... no estaba enojada. -¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió. -Vamos, idiota.

Ranma frunció el ceño. -Si necesitan ayuda de artistas marciales, entonces podemos pedir la ayuda de Ryouga y Mousse por lo menos, además tambien tenemos amigos aquí en China que podrían ayudar.

El embajador de Gran Bretania sacudió su cabeza enfáticamente. -Solamente fueron llamados ustedes dos, no sé de qué va todo esto, pero no podemos llevar a nadie más.

Akane rió por lo bajo y caminó hacia los magos, los rodeó y salió de la habitación. -¿Vamos?

El mago más alto asintió. -Al traslador lo colocamos cerca de aquí, en el lago de Jusenkyo.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza. -¿Lago?

Akane frunció el ceño. -Lo bombardeaste y lo inundaste¿recuerdas?

-Oh... cierto, lo había olvidado -comentó Ranma, como si no tuviera importancia, y siguió a Akane.

Cuando los dos adolescentes habían salido, el embajador de Gran Bretania los siguió, pero los otros dos magos se quedarón unos momentos más. Sospechaban algo.

El alto tocó el hombro del más bajo. -Esa muchacha...

-Es rara, sí. El muchacho tambien, pero es de esperar de una victima de Jusenkyo.

-¿Realmente acabó con Saffron? -Preguntó el alto, estupefacto.

El otro asintió. -No solo eso, escuché que hace unos meses se enfrento a Herb, el hombre dragon de los Musk, tambien le venció.

El hombre levantó la vista hacia la puerta y abrió sus ojos de par en par. -Un muggle... que puede derrotar a un Fénix y un Dragón, es imposible.

El más bajó comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo un instante. -¿Quién dijo que fuera un muggle?

-¿Y la chica?

-Ni idea.

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Fin de la Parte 2

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Notas del Autor: Sé que hay bastantes referencias a los últimos tomos del manga de Ranma 1/2 y mucha gente no tiene acceso a eso. Sin embargo, no es dificil de conseguir información en internet y además en el mismo fic se explica brevemente de que van estas cosas.

Veamos, me explico mejor:

Do-Chan: Es un traje de combate que destraba el potencial de combate de quien lo posea. Coloca a Akane en un nivel de pelea similar al de Ranma, digamos que es un 90 de las habilidades de Ranma. Supongo que a Ryouga le ganaría.

Kinjankan: Es el arma/llave del Fénix, tiene el póder del fuego. Si una persona no tiene las capacidades como para resistir su fuego mágico, se deshidrata y se convierte en una muñeca (Tipo Barbie) que está al borde de la muerte (Akane en el manga soportó bastante más de lo que se decía era lo máximo que podía vivir). Tambien se la puede usar en el combate, puede transformar la piedra en lava.

Gekkaja: es el arma/llave del Dragón, tiene el póder del frío/hielo. Congela al tacto. Puede transformar la lava en piedra otra vez.

Saffron: se autoproclamaba dios, un hombre fénix. Tiene el poder de controlar y generar el fuego a voluntad, regenerarse y volar gracias a unas alas tipo 'ángel' que tiene a sus espaldas. Si usa la Kinjankan, su poder destructivo aumenta.

El dragón que derrotó Ranma antes que a Saffron, meses antes, era Herb. Un sujeto con la misma maldición de Ranma de transformarse en mujer. Tiene el poder de volar usando su Chi y de lanzar ráfagas potentes y/o cortantes. (Sí, parece salido de Dragon Ball Z)

Akane actua algo raro en este episodio, de hecho lo va a hacer durante todo el fic, oculta algo, de hecho, la mitad de los personajes lo hacen. 


	3. Parte 3

Harry Potter y el Caballo de Guerra

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Esta historia está ambientada al final del libro 6 de Harry Potter. Con Ranma 1/2 hay una pequeña divergencia justo al final, luego de la pelea entre Ranma y Saffron.

Advertencia: Este fic tiene Spoilers de Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Parte 3

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Ranma bostezo, aburrido de esperar en un extraño bar al que lo habían llevado junto a Akane. Supuestamente esperaban a alguien importante de Hogwarts, pero no estaba seguro de qué podría esperar de aquella persona. Miro a un costado, el lugar estaba practicamente vacío, en la barra solamente estab una mujer y un viejo. La única mesa ocupada era la que él y Akane tenían. Los magos del ministerio de magia de China se habían ido tan rápido como se habían presentado.

-¿Cuanto más tendremos que esperar? -preguntó el muchacho en japonés, dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre la mesa.

Akane le golpeó en el hombro. -Comportate, estamos en un país extranjero.

Ranma levantó la vista con cansancio. -Nosotros somos los extranjeros, no el país.

Akane se sonrío y miro el techo. -Mejor motivo para comportarse.

Ranma volvió a bostezar, parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos.

Ella le miró pasiblemente por varios minutos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba tan dormido como una roca podría estarlo. Inicialmente le pellizcó, pero él no se inmutó siquiera. La muchacha se mordió el labio y golpeó a su prometido con el Kinjakan. Ranma abrió lentamente su ojo izquierdo. Bostezó.

-¿Quieres quedarte despierto? -exigió una acalorada Akane.

Ranma se refregó los ojos. -Bueno... la verdad me sorprende que tú no estés como yo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó últimamente.

Akane asintió lentamente, compadeciendose del muchacho. -No te preocupes, estoy segura de que esta es la última vez en mucho tiempo que tendremos una de estas aventuras.

Ranma tomó un vaso de agua. -Aventura... ¿esto es eso para tí?

Ella bajó la vista. -Tal vez, no estoy segura. Sé que es así como llamarían a mi vida el resto de las personas... ¡mierda! Así lo llaman mis amigas.

Ranma sonrío. -Cuida tu lenguaje. -Ambos se miraron por escasos segundos. Ella cuestionandose si él hablaba seriamente. Él preguntandose cual sería la reacción de la chica. Por supuesto, ambos estallarón en risas.

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par. Ambos adolescentes levantarón la vista para ver a una mujer de edad avanzada entrar al bar. Pareció mirar detenidamente a las personas que tomaban una copa ahí, pero rápidamente ubicó a los orientales y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta la mesa de éstos.

Akane le sonrió a la mujer y le habló en inglés. -Usted es la persona con quien hablé por la... chimenea¿verdad?

La mujer asintió. -Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y por ahora soy la directora de Hogwarts... si es que llega a reabrir el año entrante.

Ranma arqueó una ceja. -¿Hogwarts...es Escuera? -preguntó torpemente en inglés.

McGonagall asintió enfáticamente. -Entiendo que tú eres Lanma Saotome¿verdad?

El artista marcial frunció el ceño. -Ranma Saotome.

La directora asintió. -Esa era mi segunda opción... escuché muchas cosas sobre tí en las ultimas horas. Pero... mejor sería discutir esto en Hogwarts.

Estuvieron varios minutos caminando antes de llegar al gigantesco castillo. Los dos artistas marciales se quedarón atonitos al ver el edificio, luego de subir una colina.

McGonagall los estudió meticulosamente con la mirada, por unos momentos. -¿Pueden verlo?

Akane se sonrió. -¿Si podemos ver el castillo?

La hechicera siguió caminando. -Tomo eso como un sí.

Pasaron sin hablar con nadie las puertas del colegio, subieron escaleras tras escaleras, hasta llegar a la torre del director. McGonagall murmuró unas palabras y una estatua se movió dandoles paso. Subieron más escaleras y finalmente llegaron al despacho del director.

Ranma tardó un momento en registrar el la pequeña sala. -Ya estuve aquí... -murmuró en japonés.

McGonagall arqueó una ceja. -¿Qué dijo?

Akane se encogió de brazos. -Dice que ya estuvo aquí.

La profesora parpadeó repetidas veces. -¿Puedes explicar eso?

Ranma se tomó la cabeza, recordando que ya no estaba en Japón. -No saber... sueños... recuerdos.

Akane arqueó una ceja y tomó asiento, sin esperar a que le dieran permiso. -Ya se me hacía raro todo esto.

Ranma continuó hablando. -Pero... distinta, había anciano. Arubusu. Decía... decía, debía prepararme.

McGonagall se sobó el entrecejo. -Albus Dumbledore... confiaba tanto en la gente, que sabía que había algunos que no eran totalmente buenos... él vislumbraba ciertas cosas, que no compartía con nadie. Supongo que tú eras una de esas.

Ranma bajó la vista y se tomó la cabeza. -No entiendo... recuerdo... recuerdo... tenía once años... Llegado hasta aquí con papá para aprender boxeo y... -frunció la boca y continuó hablando en japonés, como si le fuera imposible hablar en inglés. -otros estilos raros que eran dificiles de localizar en Japón o China, algunos incluso paoá se negó a decirme qué eran. Sin embargo, no sé como conocí a Arubusu. Él me ayudó a controlar el nekoken en una ocasión, creo que fue así.

Su prometida lo miró enojada, pero luego tradujó todo lo que él había dicho. McGonagall miró a la muchacha confundida. -¿Nekoken?

Akane cerró sus puños. -El Golpe del Gato, culpa de su padre idiota. Es más que nada un estado de locura en el que Ranma entra cuando su terror para con los gatos se hace insoportable. Básicamante él piensa que es un gato. Yo puedo destrabar ese estado... pero tambien hay otras formas de hacer que entre en razón.

Ranma asintió. -Él dijo que yo... yo ser fuerte... no, seré fuerte... lo soy. Tambien... tambien mencionó maldición, pero... no la que tengo ahora.

-¿Qué tipo de maldición? -cuestionó la directora dando vueltas por la habitación.

Akane se tomó la frente, como dandose cuenta que tendría que hablar por Ranma la mitad del viaje. -La que tiene ahora es una de Jusenkyo, se convierte en mujer cada vez que se moja con agua fría. Con agua caliente el efecto se revierte. -Luego miró al muchacho. ¿Qué otra maldición tienes?

De pronto algo dentro de la habitación se movió, Ranma saltó al ver al fénix de Dumbledore. Cerró su puño y lo cargó con Chi. -¡Un monstruo demonio!

McGonagall arqueó una ceja. -Ese es Fawkes, era de Dumbledore, y te aseguro que no es un demonio. Los fénix son criaturas apasibles, sagradas y bondadosas.

Ranma se mordió el labio y disipó la energía de su mano. -Alejar de mí. Fénix... malo.

Fawkes se posó sobre el hombro de Akane, ella le sonrió y le acarició el pecho. -Creo que es lindo -luego frunció el ceño. -Tiene una mirada inteligente.

McGonagall no parecía interesada en hablar del fénix. -Claro que lo es... pero sigamos con el asunto de la maldición de Ranma.

El artista marcial se agarró el pelo. -Erm... pues, no recordar de qué hablar el viejo.

La directora entrecerró los ojos. -Dumbledore era un gran hombre, no voy a permitir que nadie hable de él de esa manera.

Akane se rió por lo bajo, se detuvo cuando vió la mirada asesina de McGonagall dirigida a ella. -No se preocupe por su lenguaje, él no sabe hablar bien inglés, no debe haber querido decir eso.

McGonagall entrecerró sus ojos, como leyendole la mente a Akane... y la verdad, estaba haciendo algo parecido. Parpadeó cuando una inmensa pared como de fuego bloqueó su ataque de legilimencia. Cierto, ella no era tan hábil con Dumbledore o Snape en esa magia, pero, tambien podía hacerlo. La bruja se tomó la cabeza adolorida. -¿Tú tienes entrenamiento de bruja?

Akane parpadeó repetidas veces. -No sabía que existía la magia hasta que conocí a Ranma, hace dos años...

-Entonces no tienes entrenamiento en Oclumencia¿Verdad? -cuestionó nuevamente la bruja.

La muchacha parpadeó repetidas veces. -¿Oclumencia? Uhhh... ni sé lo que es¿sirve para pelear?

McGonagall bajó la vista, pensativa. Luego miró a Akane a los ojos, la examinó más a fondo. Sintió algo raro. Podía sentir magia emanar del cuerpo de la muchacha... no era como el de un mago, se sentía distinto. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a dirigirse al muchacho. -¿Y tú Ranma?

El artista marcial parpadeó y se apuntó la cara. -¿Yo?

Ella resopló con irritación. -Sí¿Cuando fue la primera vez que te encontraste con magia?

Ranma sonrió. -Arubusu.

La directora esperó varios minutos para que continuara con algún tipo de explicación, cuando ninguna vino entendió que lo mejor sería no tocar el toma... por el momento. -En fin, tal vez ya sepan el motivo por el cual están aquí, pero voy a hacer explicaciones de cualquier manera. Entiendo que Dumbledore estaba vigilando muy de cerca a Ranma, parece que quiere que sea el... guardaespaldas de Harry Potter.

Akane asintió lentamente. -Eso el guía ya me lo había dicho¿quién es este Harry Potter?

-Historia larga hecha corta: Un brujo hace años provocó una era de terror en el mundo de los magos, cuando intentó matar a Harry de bebé, el hechizo asesino rebotó. Ahora, Voldemort regresó y parece que quiere matarlo... no conozco todos los detalles. Harry parece que quiere detenerlo otra vez. -La mujer se detuvo unos momentos, como debatiendose si podía confiar en las personas que tenía al frente. Según los recuerdos que revisó de Dumbledore, él realmente estaba planeando intentar usar a Ranma como guardaespaldas de Harry. Finalmente se decidió, tenía que confiar... si algún día quería llegar a ser parecida a Dumbledore, tenía que confiar. -Vive en Surrey, Little Whinging, en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Él seguramente sabe algo más que yo.

Ranma asintió nuevamente y se incorporó. -Piruvetu durive.

Akane entrecerró sus ojos. -Usted dijo que había escuchado muchas cosas de Ranma, además... ¿Por qué deberiamos ayudar? La última vez que alguien nos pidió ayuda, casi morimos.

Ranma no pareció entender del todo las palabras de Akane, pero entendió el 'morimos'. Giró su vista hacia McGonagall. -¿Respuesta?

La profesora se acomodó los anteojos. -Tengo un largo informe del ministerio de magia de Japón sobre él, de hecho... sobre todos los visitantes del dojo Tendo. Ustedes dos son simplemente los más famosos de su pequeño grupo. Magía en plena vista... destrucción por donde quiera que pasan... de hecho, hasta en una ocasión Ranma destruyó una montaña.

Akane arqueó una ceja. -Sí, en Jusendo.

La profesora movió su cabeza negativamente. -En Japón.

Akane tragó saliba ante la información y tomó a Ranma de la camisa y le obligó a volverse a sentar. -¿Destruiste una montaña en Japón? -preguntó en japonés, muy lentamente. El tono hizo temblar a su prometido.

Ranma miró hacia arriba y fingió tratar de recordar. -A ver... montaña... montaña... recuerdo... ¿Montaña dijiste?

La muchacha asintió. -Habla, Ranma.

Él resopló abatido. -Bueno... fue cuando Herb me dejó estancado en mi cuerpo maldito, era muy fuerte... Así que lo engañe para que usara un Hiryu Shouten Ha en mí... absorví su Chi y lo usé junto al mío para hacer una forma modificada de Hiryu Shoten Ha convinado con mi Mouko Takabisha, lo llamé Hiryu Korin Dan. -Ranma tragó saliva. -No pensé que nuestros Chis combinados fueran lo bastante fuertes como para destruir toda una montaña. Afortunadamente, nadie salió herido... creo.

Akane se incorporó. -Muy bien... no fue cerca de Tokyo entonces. Vamos Ranma, Harry Potter seguramente sabe más de todo esto que esta mujer. Recuerda, Surrey, Little Whinging, número 4 de Privet Drive.

McGonnagal hizo un ademán para acompañarlos, pero Akane le cerró la puerta en la cara. La directora, irritada, tomó el picaporte en forma de Grifo y abrió la puerta. -¿A donde van? -gritó, pero para su sorpresa, ambos muchachos ya habían desaparecido. Notó que Fawkes se había ido con ellos.

---

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban volando sobre los cielos de Irlanda del Norte. No iban demaciado rápido, ya que Hermione no parecía querer probar la velocidad máxima de su escoba. Ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana para cuando llegarón a su destino, una posible ubicación de uno de los Horcrux, un cementerio, obviamente. Al aterrizar se levantó polvo en todas direcciones. Un relampago apareció a lo lejos, aunque no había nubes.

Ron tembló y miró nerviosamente en todas direcciones. -No me gusta este lugar.

Harry se encogió los hombros. -Voldemort no elegiría un parque de diversiones exactamente. -Tomó uno de los mapas y lo inspeccionó de arriba abajo. -Hay unas catacumbas más adelante... el Horcrux debería estar ahí.

Hermione sacó su varita. -Lux -murmuró. -Por cierto, no me sorprendería si Voldemort usara un parque de diversiones para esconder uno de los Horcrux.

Comenzaron a caminar, Harry iba adelante. Ron y Hermione iban unos metros más atrás. -¿Cómo es un parque de diversiones? -preguntó Ron

Harry se encogió los hombros. -Grande, con muchas maquinas y todo eso, nunca estuve en uno.

Hermione se detuvo y miró a un costado. Había sentido algo, un ruido. -¿Qué fue eso?

Ron apuntó con su varita hacia donde Hermione apuntaba. -¿Qué fue qué?

Harry pensaba que mejor lanzar un hechizo antes que darle tiempo a un enemigo a atacar. -¡Expelliarmus! -El hechizo golpeó algo y luego rebotó verticalmente. Harry entrecerró sus ojos. -Hay algo ahí, pero no es un mago. -Caminó lentamente hacia la tumba de la que provenía el ruido. No había nada. Pero... de pronto la tumba tembló y todo se volvió blanco para Harry.

Parpadeó. Cuando abrió los ojos ya no estaba en el cementerio, de hecho, estaba en un lugar que no parecía tener paredes, era totalmente blanco. -¿Qué es esto?

-Una representación de tu mente de lo que es el otro lado. -Le dijo una voz como de ultratumba.

Harry se dio vuelta y casi da un salto del susto al ver a Cedric Diggory. Pero no era un fantasma. Menos un inferi. Parecía estar con vida. Sin heridas, sin marcas del Aveda Kedavra. -Tú... tú... ¿no estabas muerto?

-Tambien me da gusto volverte a ver. -Comentó el muchacho de Hufflepuff con una sonrisa.

Harry retomó la compostura. -Eres un fantasma.

Cedric asintió. -Pero aquí puedo tener una forma... corporea.

Harry se cruzó de brazos. -¿Cómo sé que esto no es un truco de Voldemort?

Diggory tembló al escuchar el nombre, se dio vuelta. -Por él estoy muerto. Simplemente quiero ayudarte.

-¿Cómo piensas ayudar? -cuestionó el muchacho, nunca bajando su guardia.

El Hufflepuff volvió a mirar a Harry y le sonrió. -Cuando termines esta pequeña misión... regresa a Inglaterra, cerca de tu casa en Grimmauld Place, hay un cementerio.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Otro cementerio¿Qué hay ahí¿Un Horcrux?

Diggory parpadeó repetidas veces. -No sé exactamente de que va todo esto en realidad, solamente soy un mensajero. Busca la tumba con las iniciales R, A y B, encontraras algo interesante ahí.

Harry recordó en ese instante cierta carta. -¿R.A.B.¿Es la misma persona que tomó el Horcrux por el cual Dumbledore se debilitó?

Cedric se encogió de hombros. -No tengo idea¿cómo está Dumbledore?

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Ranma. -Muerto.

Diggory asintió. -No lo sabía, lo buscaré del otro lado, entonces. -Se dio vuelta.

-Espera¿cómo te me apareciste? -cuestionó Harry, con cierta esperanza.

Cedric se detuvo. -Esperas poder encontrarte con tu padrino... y tus padres¿verdad?

Harry asintió silenciosamente.

Cedric estiró sus brazos bostezando. -Pues... no sé si tus padres podrán comunicarse contigo, pero tu padrino tiene posibilidades¿a Dumbledore lo viste morir?

Una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Harry, se refregó el rostro. -Sí.

Cedric comenzó a desaparecer. -Entonces tambien lo veras en algún momento...

Harry quería más respuestas, pero... de pronto se encontró tirado en el suelo, en el cementerio. Hermione estaba haciendole primeros auxilios, haciendo presión sobre su pecho. -Uhgh... ¿Y Cedric?

Hermione se sentó junto a Harry y parpadeó repetidas veces. -¿Diggory?

Ron colocó su mano sobre la frente de Harry. -¿Estás bien? No tienes fiebre.

Harry se incorporó. -Cedric Diggory se me apareció, creo que me ayudo a localizar un Horcrux.

-Ten cuidado con ese tipo de cosas, pueden ser ilusiones de Voldemort -comentó Hermione levantandose tambien y caminando en dirección a las catacumbas.

Ron comenzó a seguirla. -Normalmente no estaría de acuerdo con ella, pero... ya sabes, sucedió mucho, ten cuidado.

Harry asintió lentamente, preguntandose porqué ni Ron ni Hermione le preguntaron más sobre su 'sueño'. ¿Acaso Cedric le había hablado realmente desde el mundo de los muertos¿O tal vez fue Voldemort? ... ¿O algo más?

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Fin de la Parte 3

(·)(·)(·)(·)

Notas del autor: Me tomó menos de lo que pensaba... pero el próximo episodio va a ser un poco más dificil, teniendo en cuenta que planeo antes escribir un capitulo de mi original, Crónicas del Dragón Carmesí 2.

No hay mucho que aclarar sobre este episodio. Ya la mitad de los lectores saben quien es RAB... mmm

Veamos: Ranma no habla bien inglés. Habla peor que Shampoo con el japonés.

Akane no sabe magia, no sabe oclumancia de ningún tipo, lo suyo es más instintivo.

Hiryu Shoten Ha es lo que muchos de los que solamente conocen a Ranma por el anime conocen como 'El Dragón Volador'. Básicamente es un ataque de Chi con forma de tornado. Ranma necesita un espiral para hacerlo, calor del enemigo, frío de sí mismo, o al reves. Hiryu Korin Dan vendría a ser una contra-técnica al Hiryu Shoten Ha, una enorme esfera de energía, capaz de destruir una montaña. Fue lo que venció al hombre dragón, Herb... y de hecho, después de eso siguió con vida. Ranma lo salvó en el último segundo.

La relación entre Ranma y Dumbledore permanecerá en secreto hasta que Ranma mismo, Dumbledore como fantasma, o un tercero, lo explique.

Hasta la próxima. 


End file.
